Money In The Bank
by AmbreignsAmbassador
Summary: A oneshot based off of the results of Money In The Bank 2014. Ambreigns. Hatesex. Rated M for strong cussing, M/M slash, and sexual content


Tonight had been the Money In The Bank Pay-per-view. Dean grumbled as he made his way to his hotel room with Roman. "That motherfucker screwed me over...I had that match won...goddammit my back and neck are killing me..." He groaned as he followed Roman into the room and slammed the door behind him. Roman was just as pissed. That fruity pebble Cena had won. Again. Dean kept groaning that his back was hurting and it was just pissing Roman off more. "You better shut the fuck up and quit complaining before I make you shut up." Roman said, growling.

Dean rubbed at his neck as he groaned again. "This isn't over. Seth is gonna pay for letting Kane help his fat ass. Kane screwed me out of the contract, so I'm gonna screw Seth out of the title. Fucking second goddamn year in a row that I didn't win the fucking contract. God my fucking back-" Dean gasped as Roman pinned him against the wall. "Listen, you aren't the only one who fucking lost a ladder match tonight, so stop your fucking whining or I'll give you a fucking reason to whine."  
>Dean bit his lip and felt himself start to get hard when Roman shoved him up against the wall. He could feel Roman's own growing bulge rubbing against his thigh. He attacked Roman's lips with his own, biting Roman's bottom lip as he kissed him. "God I fucking hate you so much right now..." Dean mumbled into the kiss.<p>

"I fucking hate you too, you whiny little bastard..." Roman groaned out. He pulled away from the kiss momentarily, causing Dean to whine at the separation. "Get on the fucking bed and take your fucking clothes off." Roman ordered, growling. Dean did as told, panting as he got harder and hornier. When Roman saw Dean's exposed body and how hard he was, he groaned. "Fucking whore. We haven't even barely done anything yet and you're already hard as a rock for me. Slut."

"Ohhh fuck yes...I need you...need you to teach me a lesson. I've been a naughty boy and I need you to punish me..." Dean said, groaning.

Roman chuckled. "Eager for my cock?" He asked as he began to remove his own clothes, revealing his thick hard cock. Dean looked at Roman's cock and licked his lips. Roman got on top of Dean and shoved his cock into Dean's mouth, groaning at the feeling of it. Dean eagerly began sucking away at Roman's cock, gagging a tiny bit when he felt Roman start to thrust his hips roughly down his throat. Dean kept sucking as Roman fucked his face, reaching his hands up to massage Roman's balls. Roman groaned loudly as he started to feel his stomach tighten up. "Fuck don't do that you're gonna make me cum..."

Dean didn't listen, he applied more pressure to Roman's balls as he felt Roman's cock start to throb in his mouth. Roman ripped Dean's mouth off his cock and groaned as he spread Dean's legs apart, lining his cock up against Dean's puckered entrance. He didn't have any lube with him. "Dean...I don't have any lube with me..."

"I don't fucking care just please fuck me already!" Dean moaned out.

Roman chuckled at Dean's begging and pushed in roughly, groaning at the tightness. Dean winced and bit the pillow as Roman entered him, but soon the pain was mixed with pleasure, and he began to moan uncontrollably. "Unngghhh Roman...harder..." He moaned out as he felt his hand trail down to his own crotch, only to have it swatted away by Roman's hand. "Nuh-uh. You don't fucking deserve to pleasure yourself. Goddamn you are so fucking tight." Roman groaned as he started to pound into Dean harder, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Loud moans were coming out of Dean's mouth, accompanied by a few obscenities every now and then. "Fuck Ro...fuck fuck shit...goddamn I'm gonna c-" He gasped as he felt his product shoot all over his stomach. That didn't stop Roman from pounding into Dean some more. Within minutes Dean was hard again and he couldn't control the moans that were coming out of his mouth.

"Fucking whore. You can't even hold back your moans. I bet I can make you cum again without even touching your cock." He thrusted in and out of Dean harder as he was close to cumming himself. He groaned loudly as he started to feel his stomach tighten up. Dean arched his hips up to gain more access to Roman's cock, and clenched his ass cheeks around it. "Ohhh god I'm cumming...I'm cumming!" Roman screamed as he felt his seed shoot inside of Dean's hot tunnel, so much that some started leaking out around his cock. He kept thrusting hard, hitting Dean's prostate roughly as his cock kept emptying into Dean. He heard a whorish moan and smirked as Dean came hard all over the bedsheets.

Roman pulled out of Dean and shoved his body roughly so Dean was laying flat on the bed. "Did you fucking learn your lesson not to whine anymore or do I have to fucking punish you some more?"

Dean smirked as he groaned, rubbing at his neck and shoulder. "They just hurt so bad though..."

Roman growled as Dean whined again, and he pinned Dean's hands over his head, attacking his lips against Dean's as they went at it again.


End file.
